New Beginnings
by xxxShyxPrincessx13xxx
Summary: "I'm his step sister, who he hasn't seen in three years," Bella answered, crossing her arms over her chest and finally meeting the questioning looks of the six men. "Bells?" she knew that nickname, knew that voice. "Hey Jake, long time no see," she answered, knowing she was in trouble.
1. Chapter 1

_**New Beginnings**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and ocs. Enjoy and feel free to let me know what you thought!**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_ Four years. She'd lived in Forks Washington for four years, finished her high school career up here while living with her father. She inhaled a steadying breath as she glanced around those who had gathered for the Chief of Police's wedding. When she moved in with her dad four years ago, he had just lost one of his best friends to a heart attack. Harry Clearwater was someone Bella vaguely remembered from her childhood, from summer's spent with her dad. She had been shocked at fourteen when she learned he had passed. At sixteen, Charlie sat her down along with Harry's two children, Leah and Seth, to inform them he and their mother were dating and he would like their blessing for when he eventually asked her to marry him. Leah was the hardest one to win over, being closest with her father. _

_ Bella had only smiled and told Charlie she was happy he finally found some one. Seth had agreed, telling him he just wanted to see his mom smile again. At eighteen, Bella stood in front of the waves of First Beach, where Sue and Charlie had decided to wed and host their reception. She would be leaving for Salem Massachusetts in the morning to spend the rest of her summer with her mother before starting college in Boston. MIT, for coding. Charlie had been bragging about it since she received her acceptance letter. _

_ "You're looking content Little Sister," Leah teased lightly, one of the bright sides she found when Charlie proposed to her mother. Bella laughed lightly before tossing a glance over her shoulder to see the party in full swing at this point. _

"_Just thinking about when I'll see everyone again Big Sister," Bella answered carefully, knowing how against leaving Leah was. She had wanted Bella to join her at Washington State in Seattle, where they would be an hour drive from their home and family. _

_ "Don't go," was all she said, knowing Bella would finally tell her the real reason behind her traveling all the way across the country. _

"_I made a deal with my mom when I was thirteen, right after she married Phil. I'd spend the next four years in Forks with Charlie, graduate from high school while she traveled with Phil who was playing for the minor leagues. She agreed on the condition I go to college in whatever state her and Phil finally settled in. Turns out, she picked Massachusetts," she spoke quietly, knowing Leah would hear her no matter what. _

_ "That was shitty of her," Leah muttered, shaking her bobbed ebony strands as she watched her step sister hug herself, as if she was trying to hold herself together. _

"_Once I graduate from college, I'm coming back here. I already have plans of opening up my own security firm or working with Dad in the station and tracing cyber crimes, something to help," she explained happily, knowing Leah would laugh before encouraging her to do what she felt was right. _

"_I always thought you would be a teacher. English was always your favorite, and the Ancestors know we need better teachers on the Rez and in the town," Leah commented lightly, knowing her step sister would think over her words carefully. _

"_Who knows Lele, maybe I'll double major," Bella teased before both girls were called back to join in the dancing._

_ Charlie snaked an arm over his daughter's shoulders, pressing a kiss to her temple before watching the family he had found for them. _

"_Love you Bells," he whispered, knowing that was all she needed to hear before wrapping an arm around his waist and leaning into him. _

"_Love you more Dad," she mumbled, knowing she wouldn't see her new family until Christmas, at least._

Bella shook the memory from her mind as she finally saw the sign informing her she had reached the Forks city limits. Twenty more minutes and she would reach La Push Reservation. Inhaling a steadying breath, she glanced in her rear view mirror, her whiskey colored eyes landing on the two small children sleeping soundly from the drive. Her twins, Jonathan and Milena were her entire world even if their father was a piece of work. Focusing her gaze on the road once more, Bella rolled to a stop at the intersection as the light turned red. Her twins would be four in the next couple of days, both looking identical to her rather than their father. Jonathan was the eldest, born seven minutes before his twin. He possessed mahogany curls and honey colored eyes. Milena looked identical to her brother, with caramel curls and chocolate colored eyes. They both possessed her small nose and cupid's bow lips, looking like angels. Bella held a small smile on her lips as she pulled into the drive way of the house Sue and Charlie owned, left open to their children for whenever they decided to stop by.

Shifting her Ford Fiesta into park, Bella just sat in the driveway, thinking over what she was going to tell her dad and Sue, Leah and Seth. Leaning forward, she rested her head against the steering wheel as she forced the tears away, she refused to cry anymore over the asshole she ran from. A tap on her window, jolted her from those thoughts, forcing her too look up. Her step sister stood on the other side of her car, a smirk on her lips and perfect eyebrow arched in question. Pulling herself together, Bella unbuckled her seat belt and slid easily from her car. Leah engulfed her in a bear hug the moment she was able to, crushing Bella against her and she inhaled the younger girl's familiar scent.

"Three years Little Sister. I haven't fucking seen you in three years," Leah growled as she pulled back, holding onto Bella's shoulders and looking her over.

"I know, I'm sorry Leah. Just double majoring wasn't as easy as I thought it would be and in order to graduate on time I had to work hard," Bella explained easily, shrugging her shoulders as Leah shook her head.

"I'm just happy you're back. Mom and I have a hard enough time getting Charlie to eat right. Now that you're here, it might be easier," Leah began, starting to lead Bella towards the house, only for the younger girl to duck under her arm.

"Hold on, I have to," Leah raised a questioning eyebrow when Bella trailed off and opened to door to her back seat instead. The older girl stood in shook as she watched her step sister lean in and gently shake a toddle awake. The little boy blinked blearily, glancing around before his honey gold eyes trained on his mother.

"Hey Little Man. We're here. Are you ready to meet Papa Charlie and Gran Sue? Aunt Lele and Uncle Seth?" Bella spoke softly as she unbuckled the little boy from his car seat.

Leah could only watch as he nodded his head before a wide grin slipped onto his lips. Bella set him on his feet before straightening and shutting the car door. Leah moved towards the two only to stop mid step as Bella moved towards the other side of the car.

"Hey Little Princess, we're here. Time to open those pretty eyes for mama," she listened to Bella wake another child and gasped at the sight in front of her. Bella stood in front of her step sister with a little girl on her hip and a little boy clutching her leg.

"Who are they?" Leah questioned quietly before nodding her head towards the porch swing she and Bella spent a lot of time on, just talking. She watched as Bella inhaled a steadying breath before taking a seat on the swing and setting the little girl on her feet, allowing her to toddle around the porch with the little boy.

"They're my twins. Jonathan Michael and Milena Renee," Bella answered quietly, watching as her step sister pulled a pack of Marlbro cigarettes from her back pocket and sliding one out before she brought it to her lips.

"You had a kid, two kids in the three years I haven't seen you? Is that why you stayed away? Because you thought we would be upset?" Leah questioned as she lit her cigarette and pulled a long drag from it. Bella's eyes widened before she shook her head, turning her body to face one of her best friends.

"Of course not Leah! I know you and everyone else wouldn't have judged me!," Bella answered, closing her eyes as she thought over her words carefully. Leah watched the young woman in front of her, not longer the timid, shy girl she once was. Bella looked different, and Leah knew she liked the change she saw in the girl.

"Their father... is a long story I would rather share with everyone at once instead of having to keeping telling it," she finally explained, watching as her step sister nodded in understanding before pulling another drag from her cigarette.

"I understand. So how old are they?" she questioned, turning her attention to her niece and nephew who were sitting at their mother's feet holding hands.

"They're going to be four in a few days. Valentine's day actually. They go by Johnny and Millie unless they do something they know they're not supposed to, and they've been eager to meet everyone," Bella explained softly, watching her step sister who's dark amber irises were trained on the twins, her gaze soft as she brushed strands of her short ebony hair from her face.

"I'm liking the new look Sis, suits you," Leah complimented, watching the small smile on Bella's lips. Her mahogany curls, once lifeless held bounce, cut in a bob just above her shoulders. Her clothes which hid her body now accented what attributes she had, wearing formfitting skinny jeans with rips in the legs and an AC/DC band tank top covered by an over sized leather jacket.

"You're a mother, but this suits you," she stated, grinning as she heard the rumbling of the monstrous trucks the boys drove pulling up the street.

"Leah, are you guys having company today?" Bella questioned once she saw the trucks park behind her small car.

"Just the boys. Mom invited them over today because the weather was nice and she wanted Charlie to grill. It's just the usual guys getting together to hang out after work," Bella could only sigh, knowing they were going to turn the little get together into a welcome home party.

"Great," she mumbled, shaking her head as Leah laughed, knowing exactly what her step sister was thinking.

"Hey Leah, who's car is..." Seth had grown, that was something Bella could see as she pushed herself to her feet and grinned when the younger man let out a whoop before bolting up the porch, engulfing his step sister into a bear hug.

"What's got him so excited?" Embry questioned as he lazily made his way towards his girlfriend, who merely shrugged before glancing at the twins once more.

"Babe, who are they, and who's you're brother crying over?" Leah only smirked as she glanced towards her step sister and little brother, noticing Seth actually had tears rolling down his cheeks as Bella soothed him.

"I'm back Little Brother, for good. It's okay, everything is going to be alright. Don't you want to meet your niece and nephew?" she soothed carefully, ignoring the other beast of men as they watched one of their own cry over this small girl, not hearing what she was saying. Seth only nodded as he pulled away, eyes landing on the two toddlers who were watching him carefully.

"What are their names?" he asked softly, kneeling in front of them and offering a gentle smile.

"Jonathan and Milena, but they prefer Johnny and Millie," she answered easily, before turning to the rest of the boys in time to see Leah glaring at six of them.

"Keep your mouths shut, got it?" she practically growled, narrowing her eyes as one of the larger men refused to listen to her.

"Back off Leah. He was just asking why your brother was in tears over some girl," he snapped, his lips twitching in a snarl.

"I'm his step sister, who he hasn't seen in three years," Bella answered, crossing her arms over her chest and finally meeting the questioning looks of the six men.

"Bells?" she knew that nickname, knew that voice.

"Hey Jake, long time no see," she answered, knowing she was in trouble.

_**A/N: This is just an idea I wanted to explore. Let me know what you guys thought! Enjoy!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Bella stood still, watching as the emotions flickered across her childhood friend's face. Confusion, happiness, and finally anger. His chocolate colored irises narrowed to slits, his brow furrowed as he took in her appearance after three years.

"What are you doing here Bella?" he finally ground out, his anger coloring his voice. Bella only exhaled a sigh, knowing he wasn't happy with her. She glanced over her shoulder towards her twins, her whiskey honey gaze meeting her son's curious gaze before offering him a small smile.

"It's a long story Jacob. One I'd rather tell once. Let's just wait for my dad and Sue, alright?" she questioned, carefully, feeling Leah come to stand beside her and just knowing her step sister was glaring at the men in front of her.

"Sure Bella, whatever you want," Jacob spat, and Bella resisted the urge to flinch at the venom that colored his voice.

"Let's put this meat in the fridge before Sue gets here and yells at us boys," Sam, Leah's ex, called out, his own eyes narrowed towards the small woman. Bella exhaled a breath before turning to her step brother and twins, smiling as her son came toddling towards her, attuned to her moods.

"What's wrong Baby?" she asked softly, dropping to crouch in front of the three year old who rested his hand against her cheek before turning his honey colored orbs towards the men making their way up the porch steps.

"Nice?" Johnny asked quietly, his brow furrowed as he watched the tears well in his mother's eyes.

"Yeah Baby, yeah. They're very nice. They're old friends of mama's," Bella answered quietly, silently praying no one else heard her son's question. However, luck was not on Bella's side at the moment as Paul paused, hearing the question and recognizing the familiar attitude, one he sees every once in a while, one he remembers from his own past, his own childhood when he wanted to protect his mother from his old man.

His amber eyes watched as the little boy offered a sharp nod before reaching his hand towards his twin and pulling her into his side.

"Mama's brave little man. Why don't you and Millie come inside with me. I'm sure we can find something to do while we wait for Papa Charlie and Gran Sue," she whispered fondly as she pressed a kiss to his forehead before straightening to her full height of five feet four inches.

"Cute kids Princess, they look exactly like you," Paul commented from behind her, hoping to catch her off guard, which he did if her back tensing was anything to go by.

"Thanks Lahote," she mumbled before reaching for her daughter's hand and leading the two toddlers up the porch steps and into the old house.

"They're abuse victims," Paul mumbled once he was closer to his friends, watching the way Jacob tensed before shaking his head.

"No, you're wrong. There's another reason she's been gone for three years. Bella would never... She knows the signs... She wouldn't be that... Renee would have seen..." Jacob struggled for an excuse, a reason that was logical only to stumble over every one.

"You're sure?" Sam was the one to question Paul, his dark onyx eyes watching his friends who only offered a sharp nod.

"How can you tell?" Quil, Jacob, Embry, Jared, and Seth were the only ones who didn't know Paul's back ground and it was something he prided himself in, keeping from them.

"Just trust me on this. At least she's an abuse victim. The little girl is to quiet for a kid her age and the boy hardly let's either of them out of his sight. They're three, but he's acting as if he has to protect them," Paul explained carefully, watching as the soon to be chief shook his head in denial. He wouldn't believe it unless Bella herself told him so. Paul only shook his head before grabbing four of the bags from Seth and heading into the house, making his way towards the kitchen.

Bella stood at the counter, slicing a tomato delicately while her daughter sat on the counter next to her and her son was seated at the kitchen table playing with his cars.

"They're so well behaved," Leah commented lightly, leaning against the sink as the boys trailed in, handing their bags to Paul who was slowly fitting all the food in the fridge to keep it cold.

"Thanks, they've been angels since the day they were born," Bella replied with a small smile dancing on her lips, a smile all mother's wore when their children were praised.

"How did Renee take to becoming a grandmother?" Seth questioned with a smirk before it fell from his lips as Bella's grip on the knife slipped and she sliced her finger.

"Bella!" he yelled, drawing Johnny's eyes from his cars before he jumped from his chair and raced to stand in front of his mother, glaring at all of the men who were standing in the kitchen. Paul reacted first, reaching for the dish towel hanging from the stove and grabbing Bella's wrist in a gentle grip. He pulled her towards the sink, nudging Leah out of his way gently before turning on the faucet and cleaning the small cut easily. Johnny rushed to his mother's side, not fully trusting these strangers just yet. He watched as the larger man brought the finger closer to inspect before wrapping the dish towel around it.

"Still clumsy Princess?" Paul teased lightly, watching as she kept her whiskey colored eyes closed.

"She can't stand the sight of blood either," Leah commented lightly, glancing around the larger man to see her nephew glaring at him.

"Hey Johnny, why don't we take Millie and pick out a movie to watch," Leah suggested, reaching for her niece who was still sitting on the counter and holding out her hand to her nephew, waiting for him to take it.

"Go watch a movie with Aunt Lele Baby. Mama just needs to sit down for a minute and I'll be right there," Bella encouraged, opening her eyes to glance at her son and forcing a smile to her lips. He nodded slowly before grabbing Leah's hand and allowing her to lead him out of the kitchen.

"Protective little guy," Paul commented, tossing a look over his shoulder as he waited for Seth to return with the first aid kit. Sam, Jared, Jacob, Quil, and Embry all watched as he held Bella's wrist carefully and she fell against the sink as if the weight of the world was crushing her.

"I think I'm more tired than I originally thought," she mumbled, resting her forehead against her forearm.

"When did you leave Boston?" Jacob questioned, his brow furrowed as if he was working out a complicated problem.

"The day before yesterday. I made sure to stop every couple hours when the twins were awake. I wasn't paying attention at night when they were sleeping though," Bella mumbled, her body leaning towards Paul's warmth.

"You've been awake for how long?" Seth snapped, frustrated with his step sister as she peeked an eye open to look at him.

"Two days, give or take," she replied groggily, knowing that wasn't the answer any one wanted to hear.

"Bella!"

"Bells!" Seth and Jacob groaned, both more worried about the small woman's health rather than their anger at her being gone for so long.

"I needed to leave," was her only answer as she straightened to her full height and easily pried her wrist from Paul's grip. She moved the dish towel to check the cut, and released a sigh of relief.

"At least I won't need stitches," she mumbled, deciding to turn her attention back to the tomato she had been slicing.

"Leah, Seth, who's Ford is that in the..." Sue trailed off as she entered the kitchen, her hazel colored eyes landing on Bella, who had tensed at the sound of her step mother's voice.

"Bella?" she whispered, the bags of groceries in her hands slipping from her grip as she rushed to embrace the younger woman standing in her kitchen.

"Hey Sue," Bella greeted softly, wrapping her arms around Sue's slender shoulders.

"Sue? Did they answer you?" Charlie's voice drifted from the garage, trailing behind Sue as he slowly made his way to the kitchen.

"Did Leah invite one of her friends over?" His brow was furrowed before he stopped in the entry hall, his chocolate brown orbs landing on his daughter who was just pulling away from his wife.

"Bells?" He whispered, his voice thick with emotion as his daughter offered him a watery smile.

"Hey Dad," she whispered, taking a step towards him before hesitating. Charlie didn't even think before he enveloped her in a tight bear hug, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"What have you been doing Kiddo?" he questioned as she pulled away from his grip, sliding her hands into the back pockets of her jeans and rocking on the balls of her feet.

"I was finishing up my double major and raising two kids. I want you to meet your grandchildren, Johnny and Millie," she introduced as the two toddlers made their way to their mother after hearing the commotion from the kitchen. Johnny stopped in between Charlie and Bella, his honey eyes looking the older man up and down before turning towards his mother and reaching for her to pick him up. Bella smiled softly at her son as she scooped him up easily, relaxing as she pressed her nose to his temple and inhaled his scent before he spoke.

"Papa nice?" Johnny questioned softly, his voice low enough that only Charlie, Paul, Jacob, and Sam could hear him. Bella closed her eyes for a moment as she forced the tears away before she nodded her head.

"Yeah Baby, Papa's nice," she answered, opening her eyes to see the understanding in Charlie's warm gaze.

"Let's get dinner underway, than I think we'll let the kids play while you fill us in on what you have been doing for the last three years," Charlie spoke after a moment, his eyes holding Bella's gaze until she offered a firm nod in understanding. Charlie inhaled a steadying breath before looking around the kitchen at the boys before jerking his head in the direction of the back door.

"Come on boys, I'll start the grill if you start bringing out the meat," Charlie instructed, making his way towards the back before pausing and glancing over his shoulder towards Jacob.

"Go grab your old man Jake, he shouldn't be cooped up in that house all day," he ordered before continuing on his way. Bella inhaled a steadying breath before she set Johnny on his feet and led him and Millie towards Sue.

"This is Gran Sue, can you two say hello?" Bella introduced, watching as her daughter smiled shyly at the older woman. Sue grinned brightly before crouching down so she was eye level with both the twins.

"Hi honey. I would love to get to know you two, can we talk for a minute?" she questioned lightly, smiling wider when both grabbed her hand and led her towards the couch to finish the movie they had been watching with Leah.

"You do know you won't be seeing them for a while, right?" Leah questioned lightly as she came to stand next to her step sister. Bella only smiled, before nodding her head.

"I knew Dad and Sue would take over and want to talk with them, get to know them," Bella answered as she moved on from the tomato and began slicing an onion. Leah chuckled as she made her way to fridge and reached inside for the jar of pickles and lettuce.

"After dinner, we get the full story right?" Leah questioned softly, watching as the shoulders of her step sister tensed before she nodded her head.

"Yeah, after dinner," she agreed, and resumed her slicing that had paused at Leah's words.

"We won't judge you Little Sister," Leah whispered as she came to stand behind Bella, resting her chin on her shoulder.

"I know, I know you won't," Bella whispered before setting the knife down and turning to embrace the older girl.

"We love you," Leah whispered, feeling the tears wet her shoulder but never hearing the cries.

_**A/N: Hope you Enjoyed Chapter 2! Chapter 3 will give you the explanation of who the Twins' father is and why Bella is acting the way she is! And in case it wasn't noticable, this is going to be a Bella/Paul story! Let me know what you guys thought!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**New Beginnings**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Bella sat on the steps of the back porch, her whiskey colored eyes watching as Seth and Charlie chased after the twins who were squealing with laughter. A soft smile pulled on her lips as she watched the scene in front of her before every muscle in body tensed as she realized some one was watching her. Looking away from her father and step brother playing with her children, she found Paul's hazel orbs watching her intently. She straightened her spine, steeling herself for whatever he was going to say, only for Jacob to step in front of him and fall into the spot beside her.

"They seem really happy running around," he commented lightly, watching Bella from the corner of his eye carefully. He had noticed the way her muscles had tensed at his proximity, something she had never done before.

"Yeah, Boston didn't really have the open space Forks does. It's green, not as wet, and smaller. I really missed it here and I thought those two might enjoy it," she agreed, forcing herself to relax as Jacob leaned back on his palms, his eyes darting around the yard at everyone who had come for the cook out.

"Is this a daily thing? Weekly? Monthly?" Bella questioned after a moment, her eyes darting around the large crowd and trying not to hyperventilate.

"Eh, about weekly. Charlie's... Charlie. Him and Sue practically adopted everyone here. The guys respect your dad Bells. And that's saying something since Paul doesn't respect anyone and Sam believes he's better than everyone else. Leah is the one that actually started this. She had the great idea to feed the guys after we rebuilt the local playground for the elementary school as a thank you. It turned out being exactly what everyone needed," Jacob explained easily, watching his childhood best friend as she absorb this information.

A cell phone's shrill ring broke through the peace that had settled over the two, causing Bella to scramble forward and slide the device from her back pocket. Jacob's brows furrowed as he watched her glance at the screen before all the color drained from her face.

"I need to take this Jake," she whispered, watching as he nodded slightly before pushing to his feet and making his way towards his brothers in everything but blood. He was close enough to still hear her side of the conversation, but not what the other person was saying.

"Edward, what do you want?" Bella whispered, her eyes darting around the back yard until they found her twins, tackling Seth and, of all people, Paul who acted as if Johnny was the strongest three year old he had met.

"You left with my children Isabella. I would like for the three of you to return home," Edward's silky drawl filled her ears, and Bella knew he was barely containing his temper.

"They are mine Edward. You wanted nothing to do with them and you made that perfectly clear before they were even born," Bella snapped, unable to control her own temper.

"Esme would love for her grandchildren to be in the same state as her," Edward explained slowly, and Bella could hear the controlled breaths he was taking as she shook her head, her eyes darting from her step brother and his friend to her father who was watching her cautiously.

"Fuck her and fuck you Edward. Don't call me again," she ended the call and looked towards the gray clouds as she fought the tears that were trying to make their way down her cheeks.

"Bells?" Charlie's voice held worry as he came to stand in front of her, his every instinct telling him to wrap her in his arms and protect her, from what he didn't know.

"Let me put the twins down for a nap and I'll explain everything Dad. I just... I need my babies for a few minutes," she whispered thickly, watching as her father nodded in understanding. Bella pushed to her feet and made her way towards the two three year olds and led them into the house. Jacob shared a look with his brothers before watching the way Charlie's shoulders sagged.

Paul growled quietly before he made his way into the house with the excuse of getting another beer. He stood in front of the fridge, and listened as Bella's quiet voice drifted from the living room, singing a familiar lullaby.

"_Rock a by baby, on the tree top. When the wind blows, the cradle will rock. When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall. And down will come baby, cradle and all," _Bella sang softly, repeating the words a few times before she pushed to her feet and slowly back out of the living room, colliding with a firm wall of muscle.

"I never understood why people sang that lullaby. It doesn't make children feel safe," Paul whispered, leaning down until his lips were level with her ear. Bella fought the shiver that wanted to make itself known to the man behind her.

"I'm... I'm not entirely sure either. I just remember it was something Renee sang to me and the twins both really like it," Bella explained, stumbling over her words slightly. Paul chuckled, his warm breath ghosting the shell of her ear as he shook his head.

"No Baby Girl, it's not the song they like. It's just your voice they like," Paul pulled away from her, smirking at her frozen form before making his way back outside with the others.

Bella shook head forcefully, inhaling a steadying breath as she attempted to gather her thoughts. She knew she owed her family an explanation and they deserved one. She could do this. She could be strong and tell her family everything. Inhaling one last steadying breath, Bella made her way out the back door and stepped onto the back porch, her eyes landing on her step sister's encouraging smile. Charlie's worried eyes were what broke her, something she couldn't stand seeing.

"So, where would you like to start?" Bella questioned quietly, sliding her hands into her back pockets and rocking on the balls of her feet.

"Let's start with why you stayed away for three years. Or better yet, why you kept those two beautiful children a secret from us. Oh, wait, I know. Who the fuck is Edward?" Jacob finally snapped when it appeared no one else was going to. Bella squared her shoulders and closed her eyes as she thought over her words carefully.

"I was thirteen when I made a deal with Renee. She had just married Phil and was going crazy when he had to travel for the minor leagues. She wanted to be there with him but couldn't, because she had me. I told her she could go with Phil and I would start highschool here in Forks. I'd spend the next four years here while she got to travel and be a newlywed with her new husband. She agreed on the condition that I spend the summer of graduation and my college years with her. That was the reason I chose MIT rather than Washington State. She settled in Boston the year before graduation and that was where I had to go to college," Bella paused, opening her eyes to see Charlie, Jake, Sue, and Seth watching her closely.

"My freshman year was uneventful. It was full of taking classes I barely had any time to socialize which of course annoyed Renee. But I was able to make a friend, her name was Alice and she was there for business. She was adopted with her twin and older brother by this young couple, a doctor and his wife who were raising his wife's niece and nephew, another set of twins. She told me how I would just adore her twin and set us up on a blind date with out telling me. He was nice if a little intense. After that date, I thought that would be the last I saw of him, Edward thought that night went better than I did and started pursuing me because he wanted an actual relationship, even when I told him I wasn't interested. Renee was the only reason I even gave him a chance. She kept pushing about it saying that college was the time to really have fun.

"For a while, Edward was great. He was still really intense and I thought he was just over protective. Turns out I was wrong. He was controlling and jealous, and had to know what I was doing every minute of the day. I was going to end things with him when I discovered I was pregnant. When I told him, he freaked out, shoved me away from him and told me they weren't his, that I had been cheating on him. When I told Renee, she... She didn't take it well and threw me out, told me not to come back. Edward was forced to step up because of his sister and older brother, telling their parents what had happened. But... Edward didn't want the twins and he made it known with how he acted. He was very verbal in that aspect..." Bella swallowed, blinking quickly to keep the tears away only for Sue's gasp to reach her ears.

"Did he ever lay a hand on you Bells?" Charlie's question was strained as if he had to force the words past his lips.

"He... He only hit me once. He would push me around and grab my arms or wrists really hard. But never while I was pregnant," Bella answered, wrapping her arms around her middle as if she was trying to hold herself together.

"Mostly he'd just yell. I always begged him not to in front of the twins, but he never listened. He got really angry a week before we left and started screaming in my face. Johnny, he's really protective of Millie and I, and he got in between us. I saw Edward raise his hand and I pulled Johnny behind me. Luckily it didn't give me a black eye or break anything. Just left a hand print on my cheek for a day," Bella said, finally opening her eyes to see Leah had her mom wrapped in a tight hug while Charlie put a restraining hand on Seth and Billy did the same for Jacob. Paul however made his way to Bella and pulled her into his chest, his hands holding her hips tightly.

"Is that who called before you took the twins inside? Edward?" Paul questioned quietly, knowing she was done telling them everything for the day. At her nod Paul fought back a growl.

"Why don't you go rest Bells, I'm sure that was exhausting to share," Charlie urged, watching his daughter pull herself from Paul's arms and slowly trudge her way into the house, Leah hot on her heels to ensure she would be alright.

"I'm going to call that woman and give her a piece of my mind Charlie. To throw out her own daughter when she needed her mother? How dare she treat Bella like that!"Sue growled, and Paul could only respect the woman more.

"Give her hell Honey. She certainly deserves it," Charlie agreed, shaking his head before he looked at the boys gathered in his back yard.

"He steps foot in Forks, he's done for," was all the older man said. Paul, Jacob, and Seth agreed whole heartedly before glancing at their friends who nodded in agreement.

"Good," was all he said before turning back to the grill, pulling Seth with him, and Paul knew it was to calm his step son down.

_**A/N: Chapter Three. I know it's shorter than the other two, but the next chapter will be longer. Bella gets a Job and sees the boys working in action! Enjoy and fee free to let me know what you thought!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**New Beginnings**_

_**Chapter 4**_

Bella was seated at the kitchen table, Leah next to her and placing a mug of herbal tea in front of her. The older woman offered her step sister a small smile, hoping to draw her from her mind, only to watch as the usually spirited woman slumped forward, her hand clutching the roots of her chocolate waves. It took both a few minutes to realize Sue had made her way into the kitchen, anger clearly seen in her eyes as she marched towards the phone perched on the back wall. Leah noticed her mother first, cocking her head to the side as she watched her pick up the phone from the receiver before dialing a series of numbers.

"Mom?" Leah questioned softly, mindful of the two sleeping children and her step sister who would most likely be shocked by anything louder at the moment. Sue only held up her finger, the universal sign of one minute as she listened to the ringing on the other end.

"Hello?" Renee's semi familiar voice drifted from the speaker of the phone, jolting Bella from her shock as her whiskey colored eyes widened at the sound of her mother's voice.

"You should have never been blessed with that sweet girl you call your daughter. You never deserved her, just like you never deserved Charlie. You are a selfish, miserable person who chose her own happiness over that of her own child. To toss her out in her time of need isn't something I thought you were capable of Renee, however it would appear that I was wrong. You will never get to know those two little angels Bella calls her children. You will never know how sweet, kind, intelligent they are. You will never see your daughter happy and thriving now that she is away from you. I hope she can forgive you for the way you acted, not for you. No, never for you, you selfish irresponsible, self centered bitch. But for her, no one as kind and pure as Bella deserves that stain on her soul that _you_ would put there," Before Renee could retort, Sue ended the call. Her chest was heaving as if she had run a marathon before she turned to look at the two girls sitting at the table.

"What did you need baby?" she questioned after a moment, a small smile on her lips as both Leah and Bella stared at her in shock before both girls launched themselves at the older woman.

"You are so bad ass mom!" Leah exclaimed as Bella only hugged her tighter to her.

"You didn't need to do that Sue," Bella whispered, only for her step mother to shush her.

"Isabella Swan, that was a long time coming. Renee was never a mother to you and it is about time some one gave that woman a piece of their mind," Sue spoke fiercely, hoping her step daughter understood just what she was saying. Bella only nodded as she pulled away from Sue when she heard a whimper coming from the living room couch, knowing Johnny was about to wake. She inhaled a steadying breath before turning towards the living room in time to see Johnny making his way to his mother. Sue and Leah both watched as the woman in front of them dropped into a crouch and opened her arms for her son. He didn't hesitate in wrapping his arms around her neck and pressing his face into the crook where her neck and shoulder met.

"Bad dream Baby?" Bella questioned softly as she straightened to her full height, feeling the toddler nod but refusing to say anything more about it.

"Okay, are you hungry? I'm sure Papa Charlie has something done that you can eat," Bella spoke quietly, swaying as she rubbed circles on her son's back. Johnny only shrugged his little shoulders. Bella exhaled a sigh, closing her eyes as she silently prayed to never cross paths with Edward. Her son was usually her bright spot with his personality, Millie being the quieter one of the two. However since the house filled with so many men, he had withdrawn into himself.

"Come on Babe, let's get you fed before your sister wakes, then you two can chase Uncle Seth around and maybe see First Beach," Bella state before making her way out the back door with Sue and Leah following after her. Everyone froze the moment Bella stepped out on the back porch and she could only roll her eyes before making her way towards her father who was standing in front of the grill, quietly talking with Jacob, Seth, Paul, and Sam. Bella's brows furrowed before she shook her head, deciding she didn't want to know just what they were all talking about.

"I see the little guy woke first. Must be hungry," Charlie stated with a wide grin. Johnny burrowed further in to Bella, who could only exhale a breath before offering her father a slight smile and nodding her head.

"He's usually not this quiet. It's just a new place. I can make him a hot dog or burger," Bella spoke after a moment, watching from the corner of her eye as Paul had already stepped forward and was preparing a hot dog with ketchup just the way her son liked.

"How did..." she trailed off when he glanced towards her, shrugging his shoulders as he fished a handful of fries from the bowel and led her towards the back porch with a hand to the small of her back.

"When we were kids, this is how all of the guys ate their hot dogs. Hell, Rebecca's girls eat theirs this way," was all he said as he sat on the top step, raising an eyebrow as Bella hesitated for a moment before sitting on the second step with Johnny in her lap.

"Here you go Bud, eat up," Paul held the plate out to him, watching as the toddler raised himself from his mother's shoulder and glanced at the food before straightening completely and reaching for it. Paul offered the little boy a half smile before glancing at Bella from the corner of his eye and watching her close her eyes before leaning back slightly. Paul glanced towards the group watching them before noticing Sue slowly making her way over too them.

"Bella, do you have a job, or did you have somewhere in mind that you wanted to work?" she questioned lightly as she crouched in front of her step daughter and watched as she inhaled the scent from her son's hair.

"I actually have a job already. Forks High was in need of an English teacher and I start next week," Bella answered, watching the soft smile on Sue's lips as she nodded her head.

"That's great! You'll be seeing the boys there as well. They were contracted to build a new gym for the high school," Sue informed her, standing to her full height before glancing over her shoulder as Leah shouted at Embry. She only rolled her eyes before sharing a look with Bella and pushing to her feet with the intention of making her way back to Charlie to help him with the plates.

"I was... I was wondering if you would be alright with watching the twins while I was working?" Bella questioned quietly as she trained her eyes on the top of Johnny's as she ran her fingers through his downy soft hair.

Sue's quiet sniffle drew Bella's attention back to her step mother to see her discretely wiping at her eyes.

"Of course sweetheart," Sue answered with a watery smile on her lips. Bella exhaled a slow breath, a small smile pulling on her lips as Sue turned, finally reaching Charlie.

"Eat your hot dog Bud," Paul's gruff voice drew Bella's attention to watch as her son took a rather large bite of his hot dog, chewing it carefully before swallowing. A cry from inside the house drew Bella's attention, and she knew she needed to go check on Millie, only for Paul to beat her.

"I'll go check on the little Princess, just relax Baby girl," he was inside the house before Bella could protest.

"He's a protector by nature," Sam's voice surprised Bella, drawing her attention to the tall native who was towering over her.

"I'm sorry?" her brows furrowed as she tilted her head in confusion.

"Paul. He's a protector by nature. You and the twins, he feels the need to protect you," he explained carefully, knowing his friend would return in a few moments.

"Oh, I don't... We don't need anyone's protection," Bella's eyes narrowed at the tall man, knowing he was trying to intimidate her, and she refused to bow down to a bully any longer. Sam snorted, narrowing his eyes in return at the challenge the petite woman was presenting.

"Of course you do. You ran from the father of your children. You came here seeking protection and yet you claim you don't need it. You are clearly a damsel in distress and Paul needs to save you," he growled, turning on his heel and striding back to Jake and Embry. Bella sat on the steps with her son, chewing her bottom lip. Paul returned a moment later carrying Millie and passing her to Bella.

"Thank you," she whispered quietly, avoiding his gaze as she held her daughter tightly to her chest.

"You alright Baby girl?" he questioned softly, his hazel colored eyes narrowing slightly as he watched her shoulders hunch and her muscles tense.

"I'm fine, thank you," she answered, closing her eyes as she inhaled the familiar scent of baby powder and strawberries. Paul's brows furrowed in confusion before his gaze darted to Sam, Jake, and Embry. He had a feeling he knew just what was wrong with the petite brunette as he jumped down the three steps of the porch and made his way towards his friends, his brothers.

"Who the fuck upset Bella?" he growled once he was closer, his hazel eyes narrowed on Sam, who he knew was the one to say something,

"Coming to protect the perfect Princess Paul? I told her that was what she needed, that was what you were, a protector," Sam stated, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared down his friend who practically growled before he launched himself at his friend. The commotion drew everyone's attention including Bella's who hugged the twins closer to her. Charlie, Sue, Seth, and Leah rushed over to the fight as Jake and Embry attempted to pull Paul off of Sam.

"Stay out of my business Uley. And don't call her that again," Paul struggled against the hold Jake had on him but he knew he wouldn't be able to escape the younger boy's grasp.

Bella pushed to her feet, pulling her son and daughter with her and rushed inside the house, doing what she did best when a situation became to much and hid. She was laying on the queen sized mattress in the guest room, Millie snuggled in to her side and Johnny laying beside his sister in a protective way as Bella listened to the door creak open before the bed dipped.

"Sam is an asshole. Take it from me," Leah whispered as she laid beside her step sister and wrapped her arms around her.

"He's right, I needed protection so I ran home," Bella whispered brokenly only for Leah to shush her.

"You came where you felt safest. You came where you felt yourself. You don't need a white knight Bells, just your family," Leah whispered running her fingers through her step sister's short strands.

"Get some rest little sister," were the last words Bella heard before she drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Here is Chapter 4! Hope you enjoyed. I've also started a Bella/Jacob fic as well. It should be posted sometime within the next week. Let me know what you thought!**


End file.
